Hirai Mariko's Debut Single Performance: Stage 01
Performer: Hirai Mariko * Episode: 9 * Song: Sore ga Watashi * Coord: Helios Gaia Coord * Appeal: Glory Judge Start Mariko stood in front of the changing room, with the new set of cards in her hands. She took all the pride in them and from her point of view the coord was as perfect as the brand it belonged to. "Helios Gaia Coord... named after two Greek gods. I could not have wished for a better coord for my debut solo single release performance." She smiled slightly - this was the day she has been waiting for since she had returned from America, and she was going to make this performance a success no matter what. "Hirai Mariko, I shalll shine like radiance of sun and earth combined!" With that she put the cards down and got changed. Performance (Mariko popped on the stage from the portal of light, and stood for a while with her eyes closed. When the cheers died out the music started playing, and Mariko began performing.) I am walking down the silent streets in this lonely and deserted town No matter how much I look for it everything just seems to fall down What is this place? Where does it lead? In those questions one could easily drown Where is my road? What should I do? Just where I can find my destined crown? (Mariko's aura appeared with the beginning of the first chorus.) As I stop and take a deep breath my mind is running far and wild In this world of strict adulthood could it be I still look like a child...? Torn between what I feel and want I continue to search for my track hoping that once I manage to find it and follow it without looking back (With the beginning of the second verse Mariko continued to perform with the honest feelings that she put into writing this song.) Be on your own or with others? Each has its own advantage However, is combining them something I can also manage? Saying that I am just fine on my own... There is no lie in these words I say Nevertheless, could it also be true that I'm missing out a lot that way? (Just before the second chorus arrived Mariko's aura undid a change with it growing bigger and more detailed.) Many times I have been wondering what working together really means Having been burned in the past It's hard to imagine that, it seems Giving it a chance or letting it pass Is a decision that's hard to make Would it be bad for me to say I want to work for my own sake? (During the short instrumental break before the final chorus Mariko performed Premium Glory Judge appeal.) The more that I think about this The more I can understand it I am living now - in the present And just do whatever I see fit The answer has finally appeared I can easily say "This is who I am" Living my life in my own way This is my style, this is my jam! (Mariko ended with a pose, in which however - compared to the opening one - she was facing the audience with open determined eyes.) End With the loud cheers coming from her fans, Mariko kept almost frozen in her pose for some time, before finally breaking it to gracefully bow to the audience. After raising her head up, she had a satisfied and pleased expression on her face that broke into smile. Category:Performances Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:Hirai Mariko Category:Episode 9